Counter part Love
by DoctorChizz
Summary: This about the RRBZ return from their Vacation/Recovery from their last encounter PPGZ they wanted to come back for one thing other than for mayhem.
1. Pilot

This is my first rewriten chapter, This one will be way better.

I do not PPGZ and RRBZ

(Momoko P.O.V.)

It's been two years every since the last events with HIM. weekend passed it's Monday today first day of the week. I woke up really tired as soon I got up my superhyper active sister Kuriko burst througth the door screaming

"Momo time to wake up sleepy head" as she jumps around my room. As I try to manage to catch her.

Momoko: "Kuriko hold still or get out of my room!"

Kuriko:"Okay *Giggles*."

As she walked out I slammed the door and rolled my eyes. She is pretty annoying but she is my sister and it kinda remineded about me when I was young. soon I was done thinking in deep thought I opened my drow to get my cloths.

I heard my mom yell my name saying "Momoko you should hurry up your friends are waiting for you"

I ran downstairs the first thing I saw was Kaoru and Miyako waiting inside the house smiling.

"Hey Kaoru and Miyako goodmoring"

"Hey goodmoring" said Miyako and Kaoru at the same time.

I grabbed a piece of toast and my lunch we rushed out to the sidewalk.

Then we started talking about are weekend.

Kaoru said she had soccer practice also a game and they won so they celebrate her and her team of course she was the MVP after that she played video games.

Miyako said she read magazines about every highlight reels that are happening in the fashion world and that she played at the park with childern blowing bubbles.

What I did was kept in touch with my favorite comic books and eat my candy while doing my homework.

Just as I was going to say something I saw are teacher in a car with Miss Keane in it driving she still teaches use and I think I saw in the back complaing and whining was three boys.

(Kaoru P.O.V.)

When we were just getting in the school yard to go get our book's before class. I saw Miss Keane was dragging three little boys in the school.

As we overheard one them talking "Can we please just stay home!"

"You boys! You have to go to school rememeber what the police said"

"We won't do it again we promise"

"Well either you like it or not, you guys have to stay in school"

"..."

"Come on boys cheer up you have nothing to worry, I will be your teacher."

We went back outside near the front doors just to kill time.

"Did you guys hear that we will be having new students in are class" Kaorus said.

"YEAH I hope there cute" said Momoko exicted

I sighed heavily saying "Two years and you have'nt changed"

Will no one hasn't really changed threw the years anyway. We all started laughing. Shortly the bell rang after that.

We got in class and the Miss Keane started announcing whiling calming the class down "Class we have three new students".


	2. Guess who's back?

**No ones P.O.V.**

It was silent and everyone was listening, wondering who were the new students in class Miss Keane started to announce again " We got three new students in are class room today, not only they are new students but there are my new sons." The class became really confused after that statement that miss Keane made, "Come out boys" said Miss Keane while she waited for a while, she walked out of this class really quick to drag in the boys,

soon as she got back in she stand them up fixing up there clothes and hair the one in the middle looked very grumpy and bored looked like he was going to yell and insult everyone in the room as he just crossed his arms together ,he wore a red baseball cap backwards, Red windbreaker sweater, black pants, Pale skin, Fire brick red eyes, Long ginger hair and a band-aid on his right cheek.

"My name is Brick Jojo" said looking really annoyed

The one on the left looked really nervous by every one looking at him he started to fiddle with his finger looking down he had freckles, pale skin, azure blue eyes, blonde hair with wings on the side, blue windbreaker sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"Hello people my name is Boomer Jojo" exclaimed the shy Boomer.

Then the one on the right looked really annoyed and a bit mad while he was cracking his fingers he was eyeing down every one who he wanted to fight first, his hair was black with a small ponytail with big strip of hair covering his left eye, his eyes were Islam green, Green windbreaker sweater, pair of black jeans.

" Hey the names Butch Jojo" exclaimed butch in a cocky tone.

"These are my new son's and they will be joining use you,I am really good friends with there father which is in jail now and they needed someone to take care of them so I took them over." Exclaimed Miss Keane with a smile.

Then the whole class started to laugh at them, one of the students comment saying "Are they even are age they look like they're twelve or ten or something." as he points and laugh.

some thought it was joke or if they're in the wrong class some yelled comment saying like "They are so fricken short!", "Middle school is over there losers!".

Miss Kenea looked very confused of the students, boys became very angry "**Hey you idiots we aren't little kids**!

"Yeah! we are probably older than you juniors" said butch angry.

"How old are you boys then?" Asked a Miss Kenea.

"Umm... well that's easy ask Butch he will tell you" stuttered Brick.

"Me! ask Boomer I'm not telling anyone!" whispered Butch.

"Why me! why can't you?" Said boomer sweating.

"Do you even know your own age?" said a random student.

Right after what the student said the bell rang for the next class, "Boys go to your next and think it's gym have fun, mommy has to make a phone call" Exclaimed Miss Keane while she smiled. The boys then stormed out mad "well at least we have gym right" Exclaimed Boomer trying to cheer up his anger brothers,

"Can't believe they made fool out of us no makes fools of the RowdyRuff Boys!" Brick hissed.

Right after Brick complained they looked across the hall to find someone familary.

"Hey guys look over there is that who I think it is?" Butch whispered while pointing.

As they all looked across far from the hall they stared to inspect three girls talking and laughing.

"Do you think that's it's those PowerPuff girls Z" Boomer asked while scratching his head wondering.

"They ressemble alot of the PPGZ specialy that one in the green" said Butch curious while having his two fingers on his chin.

"But we still need more proof we can't just assume and jump into conclusion, Hurry lets follow them I got a plan." Exclaimed the leader Brick.

**Kaoru P.O.V**

"I thought it was hilarious the fact that the RowdyRuff Boys forgot there ages come on you gotta admit it was kinda funny" I laughed out loud while holding my stomach.

"Okay I guess it was kinda funny but I still felt a little sorry for them to did you see Boomer looked like he was going to cry" Said Miyako while holding her books.

"That would that be even funnier right Momoko... Hey Momoko you alright?" I asked looking at Momoko curious. She looked back at me with a blank face. "Uh sorry I wasn't listening" Momoko said in deep thought looking worried.

"Clearly, so what are you so worried about?" I said with wonder.

"The RowdyRuffs is what I'm worried about what if they figure out about our secret" Momoko said with Worried while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah right like the people that don't even know there own age will find out were the PowerPuff Girls" As I said careless smiling, luckily we were alone and no one was near by so no one would hear.

As soon I said that we heard little laughter behind us walking towards us, we looked behind us quick to glance who it was all we saw was three boys smirking walking slowly towards us. "Well well boys I guess that's all the evidence we need here" said the red one smirking.

"What are you talking about?" said Miyako acting innocent.

"Come on you got to be kidding, we know you're the PowerPuff girls." Exclaimed Butch crossing arms with his eyebrow up.

"And if you tell anyone I'll gladly rip your heads off!" I yelled clutching my fists.

"We won't tell anyone if you agree to challenge us to a fight" Said Boomer smirking

"Umm really what makes you think you will win we beat you every time?" said Momoko mad.

"Pfft you girls got lucky just watch us pummel you and it will be after school in the back of the school" Exclaimed Brick while fixing his hat in anger.

**later that day**

We were in are PPGZ uniform stretching out and across from us was the RowdyRuff Boys looking towards us looking cocky and smirking.

"Yo PowderPuff Girls are you ready to get beaten!?" Brick yelled looking at his watch Impatient.

"Alright girls lets get this over with" Exclaimed Momoko Annoyed.


	3. Let's start

_**Hello Sorry this took awhile I just started two days ago I was very busy, also this chapter if you notice is very short I'll be working on boomers and bubbles chapter next! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the RowdyRuff Boys or PowerPuff Girls but I do own this story.**_

**No one's P.O.V.**

The fight began everyone started to proceed the girls began to fly towards the boys, The Rowdy-Ruff boys ran towards the PowerPuff's they may not fly but they do make it up for speed, soon as they all meet in the middle of the field they went fought their own counter parts Buttercup started to fight with the toughest RowdyRuff boy Butch, Blossom was fighting the meanest of the bunch Brick, and Bubbles begun to fight with one of childish one of the ruff's Boomer.

**Butch's P.O.V. **

Me and Buttercup's Fist collide we both flew a little I gotta admit it did kind hurt my fist but I hate showing pain I think showing pain is for wimps then right after that she brought out her hammer yelling " Come here you little weasel!" then she swung right directly at me I jumped just in time to dodge her hammer while I was on here hammer I said cocky while both of my arms were crossed and with a laughing expression" Is that your best, your going to have to go way faster then that" right after that statement I stuck out my tongue, all it did was make here mad she then punched me while I was off guard.

Buttercup: "Ha ha ha!" In a laughing pose

Butch: "Why you little" I whispered while I was getting up holding my jaw.

Buttercup: "Are you done yet I'm kinda busy today" while she was looking at her nails.

Butch: "*Chuckling*" while smirking

Buttercup: "What's so funny?" she said confused.

Butch: " Do you remember are last fight we had?" I said still smirking.

Buttercup: "You're really going to bring that up now" she said angry and embarrassed.

Butch: "When is it ever the right time I ain't certainly not going to bring it up in front of my brothers" I said while raising up a eyebrow.

Buttercup: "Just shut up and fight!" she yelled while in rage and blushing.

The fight continue for awhile I should just finish this now, "Stink Sock Boomerang" I yelled bringing out my socks getting ready to launch it towards Buttercup, it manged to get here I think it's working she is getting dizzy.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Ah man his sock stinks I'm kinda getting dizzy now don't pass out don't pass out is all is running threw my head just right before I was going to pass out I threw my hammer up in the air above his head while he is off guard laughing, it landed on his head knocked him out, his socks then fell on the ground.


	4. Let's start 2

_**Hello This my fourth chapter and the 2 part of let's start**_

_**so in this chapter it's going to be all about bubbles and **_

_**boomer.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the PowerPuff's or Rowdyruff's, **_

_**but at least I own this story.**_

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

* * *

Soon as the fight started it was kinda weird either it was just me or Boomer, he really wasn't doing anything back I would try to hit him he would just avoid them even if I got him he would just shrug it off and continue he would hardly hit try to attack back, I couldn't tell if I should be offend or happy, it kinda started to bug me like was he not trying or he is maybe thinking of a plan of some sort?

Yeah that's it I should be ready when it comes but what is it, maybe it's ... no it can't be ... hmm no it can't be that maybe I should make small talk with him a little while were fighting.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Ah man she looks so beautiful and she looks cute when she fights it's been awhile I have seen her in person, I'm so happy the fact that I'm seeing her right now and also If you don't know yet I've been developing this uncontrollable love for Bubbles it's just been driving me insane if only my brothers would understand, I've never told them yet because they would kill me for liking one of the PowerPuff girls, even thou they don't know they still bug me about it I don't why but it's always me they pick on well maybe because I'm the youngest, Naive, Nice (Sometimes), weakest and bit stupid.

Few years ago when I was born was one of the most memorable days it was the first time I've meet Bubbles I didn't know I loved her yet I was confused with the feelings I was getting when I saw her since it was the first day of my life heck even when I heard or thought about her I would get a twist in my stomach, can't believe just one sight of her can make you fall in love, I wish I could have her in my arms and never let go and just maybe kiss her.

Oh hehe I just notice I've been doing nothing this whole time other then just avoid her attacks, it looks like she is going to say something?

Bubbles:"Excuse me Boomer?" she said with a sweet voice while still fighting.

Boomer:"Y-yes?" I said stuttering with a nervous look trying to look serious.

Dammit she is talking to me I'm so nervous okay just act cool and serious.

Bubbles:"Why aren't you attacking back something wrong?" she asked stopping the fight while tilting her head curious.

Boomer:"Ummm..." I said just standing there with my finger on my chin. "Well it's just strategy that's all" I said with a smirk.

Bubbles:"I see you learned some strategy" she said smiling and giggling.

Right after that she said I blushed just way she smiled at me it made me blush I think I was red as Brick and the way she giggled made my stomach get the butterfly's, I wonder if I should ask her ... Yeah I'll confront her now and ask her.

Bubbles:"Hey Boomer are yo-" she said curiously before getting interrupted by me

Boomer:"Why did you leave me" I said clutching my fist trying to hold my tears back.

Bubbles:"I'm sorry Boomer, you knew that couldn't work out." She Exclaimed

Boomer:"It's because that Takaaki kid isn't it?" I said looking down with shadow covering my eyes.

Bubbles:"This has nothing to do with him well maybe Kinda but Boomer just be glad it happen it was nice time while it lasted" She smiled trying to cheer me up.

it did kinda work well might as well tell you the story that were talking about.

_Flash year ago_

_Me and my brothers of course were going to cause some trouble out of boredom because we had nothing else to do so, Brick decided to rop a candy store he thought we could get some sweets so we ran to the closet candy store we escorted are self's in casually looking around wondering what to grab we wanted the PPGZ to chase us so we just grabbed a hand full and ran out loud enough and noticeably so the guy in the back would call for the PPGZ to stop us._

_We ran for awhile and stopped near a school to stop and eat candy of course Brick was hogging most of it and that would lead Butch to be complaining to him that we had more candy than us just right before they started to fight I shirked "Guys look there coming our way and they don't seem so happy either" as I was pointing towards them as they were flying to us quick, Butch started to point out "Um she would like run right now?" he said Nervously by just looking at the fire in there eyes, "Yeah that seems like great plan" Brick state trying to grab much candies as he can._

_We started run in fear which made us run faster from the PowderPuff's the girl in the red that refers herself Blossom yelled in rage "You boy's are wasting my time I could be at home eating sweets and reading my favorite manga and also it's the weekend for Pete sake's!" while trying to catch up to us, I'm kinda surprised were running so fast right now I thought then the one in green that refers herself Buttercup also yelled "Come on it's the friggen weekend we got live's you know and a soccer game to watch too!"_

_We laughed and were in terror as we ran, we started to notice that they were getting closer Brick started yelping "Split up boys and meet up later!" we all nodded and ran our own separate ways I only had one PowerPuff chasing me and it was Bubbles._

_She trapped me in a ally way with a fence behind me to late for climbing now she started to walk towards me I tribble in fear I pulled out Mr's Octi from my pocket and hugged her, Mr's Octi was my best friend she was a purple Octopus with a fancy pink hat and when my brothers weren't around I would play with her and talk to her if I was bored or needed to talk to anyone for advise I would talk to her since my brothers weren't the kinda soft people like me or her._

_She looked what was in my hand at that moment I thought she would laugh at me for having a stuffed animal instead she sqealed out loud when she saw it like she was happy I got confused and I looked at her with confused look while I was holding Mr's Octi in my arms tight,"You got stuffed Octopus too, I got the same kind too!" she reached in her pocket looking happy, she showed me a stuffed animal that was Octopus that looked like mine but wore a top hat and a had Monocle on his eye._

_She said his name was Mr. Octi I thought it was cute we both started to talk about them for awhile had some good laughs, had interesting conversations, we got to know about each other more._

_We ended up at the park bench talking time past the sun was setting down the sky was a beautiful orange, she commented saying "it sure looks beautiful huh Boomer?' she said looking up at the orange sky holding Mr. Octi "Not as beautiful as you Bubbles" I said in a soft tone she looked at me with her light blushing face "T-thank's Boomer" she said trying to hold back her blushes then out of know were I fell soft lips touching my cheek, I felt really shocked after that moment it's also something I'll never forget I was blushing alright I couldn't hide it there was no use._

_Bubbles:"There isn't much boys like you anymore Boomer, it's rare to find guys like you." she said in soft tone _

_so soft it sounded like a angel my heart was pumping faster than it should be I was so nervous I felt like I was going to die well if I could pick the way I wanna die it would be just like this right beside her, I started to reach for her hair so I can fell it my hand was shaking while trying to reach but I had to, she notice what I was trying to do so she moved her head closer to my hand._

_I finally got to fell it felt smooth and silky as I was stroking and petting her hair she started to purr, day light was gone and she was still sleeping in my arm so with out her noticing I took her arms brides style since I couldn't fly I had to walk there I mange to get my self in her room through the window and jumping on trees I put her on her own bed gently so I wouldn't wake her up before I left I kissed her forehead and left._

_When I got back home I saw my two brothers groaning in pain on the coach Brick asked in pain while holding his head "Where were you?" and then my oldest brother Butch asked me while holding his stomach groaning asking "Also why aren't you in pain!?" I lied telling "I was hiding at the park" I went straight to my bedroom and laid down on my bed we still live in Mama's house and I got my own room._

_I pulled out Mr's Octi said "Wasn't today great Mr's Octi we found some new friends" I said while holding her up playfully all night before I went to sleep I was thinking everything that happened that day and I was also thinking about her._

_Five months past  
_

_Months past by we hung almost every day we would sneak away to talk when ever my brothers were fighting with the PPGZ or I would say to my brothers I'm going out for a walk when I was actually hanging out with Bubbles at the park._

_One day when my brothers were them cocky self's were going to challenge the PPGZ like almost every day but this day is one that almost changed everything about us it was the day we all felt like we were useless, another failed project made my Mama, we didn't know our purpose in life._

_We were walking through the city for a stroll and because there was a festival going on, every one we passed by would give us this disgust look when they saw me and my brothers it annoyed my brothers Butch snapped at one of the people that were behind sushi bar yelling "WHAT!?" they all looked the other going back what they were doing,"I hate it when people looked at us like that" Butch said with a frown, Brick then had a giant grin on himself we knew he had plan _

_*1 hour later*_

_The plan was in action I was at my post and Butch and Brick were at there own posts we would start plan when Brick would start his part and that would be soon I looked up at the roof top to see Brick getting ready he got his microphone "Do I have everyone's attention now" said with serious tone after hearing that everyone looked up to see Brick "Okay are you ready y__eah, you think you can tell us what to do? You think you can tell us what to wear? You think that your better? Well you better get ready to bow to the masters" Brick said with a evil grin pulling out a giant hose he starts it spraying at the people below them._  


___Police try to stop him but then that's when me and Butch come in Butch had a pile of garbage on the top of each building's that I didn't even notice he would push them off one by one which ended up landing on the people and police, the stuff that Brick was spraying was goo that he would make in is spare time he had made also he could make any color if he wanted to but the color he choose was red._

___With every one distracted and my part was coming up I swiftly passed by the employees which were trying to calm everyone down I reached at the petting zoo and started proceeding towards the animals to free but as I was trying to free one of the animals I heard a gentle soft voice that sounded like a angel saying "Hey, Boomer" I knew that sound from anywhere because that's the voice I fell in love with other then her beautiful face._

___I turned around fast as I could to see her and stop from what I was doing "Hey" I said day dreaming looking at her while waving at her, "Um Boomer we need to have a chat" she said with a bit sad tone "Okay" I said with a positive tone but to be honest I was getting nervous while we were walking towards the park it was normal like usual I started to crack some jokes to lighten it up more, when we got there she stopped me and turned towards me with serious look on her face that I rarely saw._

___"Are you okay Bub's?" I said confused._

___"Boomer I'm sorry but we can't hang out anymore" she said in a sad tone making no eye contact._

___"W-why your joking right?" I said with a nervous smile._

___She nodded left and right _

___"But why!" I asked curiously_

___"Takaaki says that your a bad influence for me and that we should stop hanging out" she said still not looking at me with tears shredding in her eyes_

___"Bubbles don't listen to him he is just jealous of me and what we have Bubbles I need you I love you please just think what your doing" I said holding back my tears._

___"I'm sorry boomer" she then turned around walking away._

___I grabbed her arms from leaving me, I then heard a someone yell "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" I turned around to see a blonde boy with blue eyes run towards me I think that was Takaaki but I thought he couldn't move his legs I was surprised as Bubbles was he then pushed telling me "Get your hands off her" after that statement he punched me in the face I fell then got up on my knees looking down at the ground felling my nose but then noticing I was bleeding after that he kicked me in the stomach which drove all the air out of me. _

___I dropped on the ground I hear Bubbles telling Takaaki "to stop!", Thunder stroked it started pour rain when they walked out of the park I started to cry I didn't care if I was under the rain getting wet. _

___Back to reality  
_

That's all I can remember from that day besides I don't even like thinking of that day anyways, after thinking about I notice I see Butch walking around dizzy out of control heading towards me at the last second he dropped on top of me I tried to get him off me but didn't work jezz Butch is pretty heavy.

* * *

Wow That's it Chapter 4 I'm pretty sure you have notice this one  
was the longest one yet so far  
and also Brick and Butch are going to be having there own flash backs  
too just to let you know.

P.S. My friend she also helped me with this chapter too so I give her thanks too.


	5. Let's start 3 Last Part

_********__Sorry this one came late I was at my fathers and  
_**_Brothers nice guys by the way and I didn't want to do this  
with out Brianna 'cause she helps me with this stuff so  
it was delayed sorry about that again.  
P.s. Andrew my younger step brother says "Hello"  
P.s.s. You guys are awesome ;D  
_**

_********__Disclaimer: I do not own The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys  
__********__but a man can dream thou._

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm so mad right now I can never forgive what she has done to me and what she made me go threw I should have known how could I be so stupid! I'm going to make her pay for what she has done to me I swear when I get my hand on her! Also since I know her secret identity I'm going to give her hell like I never done before. I got more angry at every minute I was fighting her my face was heating up from all this anger. I can also tell she was mad too but not mad as I was. I took a quick look around to check my surroundings I noticed while I was looking around I saw Butch and Boomer talking to the other Power Puff's more than they were fighting I then yelled out of rage "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOT'S DOIN-" While I was in the middle of yelling at my stupid brothers I was hit by something that felt like a yo-yo I turned furiously looking at Blossom knowing it was her when I saw her she was laughing holding her stomach and pointing at me, Saying "Nice catch".

I grow more angry I then grabbed a rock and threw it at her as hard as I can hitting her straight on the forehead. The amount of force I put in that shoot knocked her down on her back I pounced on her yelling "got anything smart to say now!" I then start to lift my fist and I grabbed her collar so she would hold still I had this furious look on my face showing how mad I was.

She asked me "Why are so mad at me, is because what happen in class?" I pulled her closer while holding her collar saying "You exactly know what I'm talking about" with a disgust look on my face and bit of sadness on my face, her eyes grow after my statement I then raised my fist higher getting ready to punch her square in the face but something made me hesitate.

All of the sudden I fell some pain in my ears like something was yanking on it I then heard "That's enough from you boys!" I heard that lady Miss Keane "I'm sorry Power Puff Girls if my boys were bothering you" she said apologizing, I then saw my brothers knocked out getting dragged by Miss Keane, she then put us on the back seats of her car putting the seat belts on me and my unconscious brothers.

She than started the car and asked us "soo ... how was your first day of school?" My brothers did nothing but just lay'd there I just shrugged and started to lean on the window and look outside. I then sighed I wasn't mad anymore I was just upset but I kept a plain look, I can't believe I was tricked I thought we really had something, you know what I remember that time she kissed me on the cheek at Egypt and no they didn't blow a kiss they just said that to their fans and people so they wouldn't know they have kissed their own enemy.

I can't believe one simple kiss can make someone fall in love with some stupid girl, yeah I remember flying away towards the stars landing in the same building as Him I remember how pale and white I was shocked, I had these weird felling's while I was in shock I thought I was just dying from cooties but I was well I was sure wrong it was just love but ever since I've been hiding that feeling from her and my brothers, I would tell my brothers everything but this was something I couldn't tell.

The reason why I would always bug the PPGZ was because I would always wanna be with Blossom and I would try to get another one of this kisses from her I just needed to fell those soft lips on my cheeks again but it never quite got what I wanted it was always thrown in the sky, but they're was going to be one day I would have that kiss not on the cheeks but the lips well at least what I thought.

It was the day of the big prank we had on the festival day.

* * *

**Flash back**

_With a huge evil grin on my face chuckling rubbing my hands together my brothers began to notice, and asked "So what's the plan" Butch started to grin with me, we then ran some where to hide to tell the plan we went behind a bunch of garbage cans. I then explained the plan again for the fifth time as they were gawking at me "Okay Butch you take much as garbage as you can and set them on top of the building above the festival and on my cue you shove them down on the people" I said "Got it" Butch said winking with a thumps up, I turn to boomer to tell his part "Okay Boomer your job is to when every one is distracted you set the animal free" I exclaimed, he then said "Yup!" with a kitty face look and putting up a peace sign._

_I then chuckled little getting a bit excited "Alright boys are you ready?" I said I stood up straight like those leaders in the army with a random stick I picked up putting it between my arm and ribs, my brothers got up playing along standing up with salute pose saying in unison "Yes sir!". _

_This isn't the biggest army but this is all I need me and my brothers are the only alleys I need._

_*Couple of hours later*_

_When the plan started I was happier then a boy on Christmas morning I made my beautiful speech I swear I had tear of joy, when I saw almost everyone at the festival covered with gak I was so pleased with everyone looking shocked and mad I started to think I did my part._

_I turned to see Butch from a distant standing I waved at him for his que, he did what he was told he pushed the garbage down from the building's which landed on the people by the time he was done I looked to see Boomer already running through the crowd to free all the animals so they can go wild and raise more havoc like the Bull I saw in there which come to think of it why the hell do they even have bull in there ... Oh well?_

_As I was waiting for Boomer to free them I saw the Powder Fluff Girls coming I cussed to myself silently rolling my eyes with annoyance I saw the Blue girl go towards where Boomer was I was thinking of saving him but till I realize me and Butch had are own problem, Blossom and the green girl cleaned the civilians in a flash as they passed by them._

_Grinding my teeth together and clutching my fists staring at Blossom, Butch then ran away but not in fear maybe just had is own plan of his own the girl in green zoomed towards Butch which left me and Blossom I then started to wonder and question my self thinking "Maybe this is my chance" I changed my look with mellow look with a bit of a smirk._

_Blossom then yelled "What!?" I keep'd my look an said in calm voice "Nothing just enjoying the view" she then blushed but try'd to hide it by frowning, I began to think maybe I have chance with her while to busy gawking at her a bit off guard she threw her Yo-Yo which knocked me off balance I stumbled back then I fell down from the building I gasped looking down then closed my eyes._

_As I was falling I felt a hand grab my left leg, I opened my eyes to check what happen I looked up to see Blossom I then chuckled a bit smiling saying "So you do care about me" she then dropped me on my back "Why can't you boys give it a rest" she barked at me I then Grinned "Oh Blossom you seem very tense is their anything I can do for you" I went went closer circling her while smirking, she followed and turned to keep her eye on me looking like she was uncomfortable._

_"Hmm you seem a bit uncomfortable and tense too" I went behind her quickly and massaged her back it seemed like she was losing up but then threw me over her I landed on my feet and turned around to see her charging towards me I slid past her and I then slapped her ass which just made her more mad she then hissed exclaimed "Why you little rascal!". The second I notice she tossed her Yo-yo towards me I turned my upper part of my body and grabbed the string of the Yo-yo and pulled it back to me I then started to tickle her._

_She shoved me hard enough to throw me off balance I fell and as I was falling I held on to her vest she feel on me which nearly winded me, when she raised her head to look at me, I was unable to move I couldn't stop looking in those sweet candy eyes are eyes were half closed she then giggled I don't know why but it was cute when she did I chuckled._

_After at least like 10 minutes past it started to rain we were under a tree sitting right beside each other eating her extra candy she had, we talked about our hobbies and things we liked, what brought me to my attention was how much we had in common it surprised me a lot, like who new that you would have some many things in common with your enemy, oh did I mention we both like reading, Comics, Manga, Sweets, Anime, Science, and The Color red. _

_She'd been talking about her grads and she been saying she's getting A+ I reply with a thumps up or with comment like "Sweet!". Oh man she is so smart as she was talking I put my head softly down on her heads she then looked down and stopped then giggled._

_We stared at each other with a mellow calm look Blossom would pet my hair since she grabbed my hat from me while we were joking around, usually I would get mad if someone took my hat but I just didn't care do busy looking at her._

_"Um Blossom" I said nervously _

_"Yes cutie" Blossom exclaimed smiling with a bit of a giggle._

_Cutie I thought with a bit of confusion I blushed lightly._

_"Remember that time you kissed me" I asked._

_"Yeah why?" Blossom said still smiling._

_" 'Cause I-i was w-wondering if we would do that again and if you would be m-my first" I stuttered while getting back to sitting._

_"Lip's?" Blossom questioned with brow raised._

_"Yeah" I mumbled looking at the rain with a blush._

_Why are you blushing Brick stop it, can't believe I actually asked her and watch her reject this, why am I still blushing. Maybe I should just take my hat back and leave._

_"Yes!" She said with loud shriek hugging my head tight like a choke hold, I was pretty surprised when she answered. __As I was still in shock she held me holding on to my arms I was off my feet since she was taller than me, come to think of it she is pretty tall._

_"Wait this isn't a trick or prank right" she asked still having me up with serious look on her face. I then shook my head right and left she dropped me down on my feet._

_"I'm telling you this now but you'll be the first boy I have ever kissed too" She exclaimed blushing looking a bit embarrassed._

_I was very surprised and a bit happy when I hear'd that I gave a wide grin._

_"Really is it just 'cause you been saving it for someone special" I said._

_ "No it's because no one has ever asked me" she said looking to the side rubbing her arm._

_I had the biggest confused look on my face as I was about to say something I heard a phone ring she digged in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone._

_"Hold on I'll be back" she winked at me._

_"Promise" I said smirking._

_She turned around and hugged me then whispered in my ears with a soft voice "I promise" she then walked behind the tree to answer her phone._

_"Hello... hello?" said Blossom sounding puzzled she then hung up and shrugged it off then started to walk towards me, as we were walking towards each other I trip again which lead to falling on top of her again what are the odds of that, I notice while I was on top of her would be the best time I get my head closer towards her._

_I then hear behind me yelling "What do you think you're doing, pervert!" I turn around to see the green puff swing her hammer on my arm which lead to me flying on top of a puddle full of water and I felt this enormous pain on my left arm I try to get up but then drop back down I see the Green puff help up Blossom she said nothing to me or helped me she just looked at me with a concern look and just flew away._

_I got enough strength to finally get up I was holding my arm as I got up trying to walk as I was grunting and cussing walking towards home I thought in my head why didn't she tell her anything was it a trick or was she just teasing me or if she was embarrassed to tell her about us, I then hear'd sobbing I looked on my left to see Boomer crying and bleeding under the rain he looked cold and soaked I ran towards him trying my hardest pulling him towards under the tree I sat down and pulled him closer to me and hugged him for warmth and comfort._

_I told him everything was okay and I stroked his hair I always stroke his hair it comforts him and it sometimes work, I look to my right to see Butch beat up cut lip, bruises, scratch's, torn up cloths, and messy hair he was also limping and holding his stomach but he looked like he was scared out of his mind he wasn't groaning or swearing he looked pale then ever he didn't say anything he just simply just sat down right beside us he didn't crack a joke nor ask if Boomer was okay. __I didn't say anything or ask him something just told me not to ask, every since that it wasn't till months he ever talked well he did but not much as Butch did then._

**Flash back over (still on Brick's P.O.V)**

That's all I remember of that day it was quite a long time ago, we were finally home I slapped my brothers to give them a rude wakening then ran in the house to hide in the room I went behind the door for cover, my brothers storm in calling me out I let out a little chuckle they look behind the door and both threw me against the wall landing on Butch's bed they pounced on me hitting me constantly I yelp for help and laugh. Miss Keane/Mom came in saying in a calm and tired voice "Boys, can you please stop I'm very tired" Boomer than turned and said "But mom he slapped me" Boomer said like was five while pointing at me, then Butch went down on his knees under Miss Keane holding her leg saying "Yeah and it hurt a lot" acting like he was about to cry.

Wow not bad those bastards are pretty good at lying I then yelled "What ever they're saying is not true" "Enough or you're all grounded" said Miss Keane, that got us quiet we all pouted and went on our beds "You boy's got enough trouble already" she said while massaging her temple's she walked away towards the living room to lay down on the sofa, that's what she almost does every day if she wants to rest or has nothing to do she does have her own room but she rarely use's it, she turns on the T.V. then after a couple of minutes she falls to sleep and since she is a heavy sleeper we can basically do what ever when she's asleep.

Miss Keane still feeds use Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner it's still nice an all nice here but it was better at Mojo aka Mama we were free to do anything, we can eat anything we wanted and stay out when ever.

Our room's were pretty cool looking to decent size it had posters of all kinds of things like video games, wrestlers, and our favorite bands. My bed was in the middle it was in my favorite color red Butch's bed was on the right it was dark green and Boomers was on the left it was in Blue, we also had our own video games and T.V., we had also bean bags and chairs we had a closet we shared but it was usually messy in our room anyway but we would get Boomer to clean it for us sometimes.

I turn to Butch which was looking at sports magazine "Hey, Butch do you feel anything yet?" I asked "Dude just let it go" Butch said still looking at his magazine "Yeah I agree with Butch it's been months and nothing different has happened" Boomer said while drawing oh his bed, "But we did everything that Mojo jojo said to" I said scratching my head with confusion. "What did ya expect from a monkey" Butch exclaimed.

"Speak'n of which how long do you think he will be in jail?" Boomer asked while analyzing his picture. "Don't know and don't care" Butch said still looking at his magazine, he doesn't really have that much respect for Mojo well non of us do anyways were always giving him hell, I look to see Boomer what he's drawing the second I saw his drawing I gave the biggest gasp loud enough he would hear me Boomer than turned around to be surprised I grab the picture fast as I can "Hey, Butch look at this" I said waving the picture up while pushing Boomers head away.

"Well what do you know Boomer has crush" Butch said looking at the picture "Wait a sec ... This looks like that blue puff" Butch exclaimed sounding like he was a bit angry while Boomer then grabbed his drawing "Yes and her name is Bubbles" Boomer said.

Me and Butch were started make of him fun and laugh at him "Boomer has a girlfriend" we would be saying over and over again, at the point where he would be saying "Shut up it's not true" he would try to hit us but his punches weren't that hard till he punched me in the face "OW! what was that for" I yelled. "You were hurting my feeling's" Boomer said turning around and put his arms around himself, "So it doesn't mean you punch me in the face!" Boomer then stuck his tongue out on me which made me more mad.

"You guys quit it out" Butch said spreading us apart it's funny he would usually support stuff like this after all he gets crazy and happy when fights start Butch is that kinda guy that likes to fight for fun he also says he likes hearing and seeing people in pain and screaming.

Butch then turned to Boomer and asked "Now Boomer well ya tell us about this picture already" Boomer sighed and sat right back down on his bed "Alright then if you guys most know I have something to tell you guys" he said with his head down, me and Butch sat down on my bed across from him to listen what he was going to say.

* * *

**_Alright sorry again about this coming late  
and if you guys can please tell me if you're  
enjoying this at all tell me if they're is anything  
you want me to change or do 'cause I want you to enjoy this  
and if their is something you want me to do  
like add more Explosion and swearing  
message me then fell free to I won't judge._**

**_P.S. I gotta a question I'm going to be making another  
fanfic and I need your guys opinion  
out of the RowdyRuffs how would ya think would become a psycho _**

**_A.)Brick_**

**_B.)Butch_**

**_C.)Boomer _**

**_Message me your answer in the PM box thing it's all in your guys hand now  
Good luck!_**


	6. What?

**Alright this is my sixth chapter that me and my partner  
made (Alicia). This one might be tiny bit short but  
whatever.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the PPGZ nor RRBZ nothing at all.**

(\_/)  
(0 0)

Death Bunny

* * *

**Kaoru P.O.V**

Today was pretty different the fact that the RowdyRuff's go to our school and their new mom is our teacher Miss Keane; also I wonder if they actually don't know their own ages either that or they were just stalling put then again they looked pretty embarrassed. Oh well I was walking packing up from soccer practice I was in the girls locker room since I was the only girl on the soccer team it was pretty empty in here. Momoko and Miyako were waiting outside for me on the benches so I should hurry and probably take a shower later.

I grabbed my bag and ran outside towards the benches where Momoko and Miyako were "Hey, guys how'd I do?" I said in a cocky tune "You sure did good Kaoru" Miyako said politely with a soft bow. "Yeah you did awesome Kaoru!" Momoko said energetically jumping up and down; maybe she is hyped up from all that candy she'd been eating the past afternoon we started to walk each other home.

We had are usual convo's like each and every day we would talk about school and the old times being a PowerPuff. It's kinda rare to see criminal's around here anymore maybe like once a week the ganggreen gang would be doing no good mischief, Mojo jojo is in jail still, it was rare to see Princes because she would show up once awhile maybe like each month and the other villain's are either gone or just gave up like the RowdyRuff Boys until they came back.

Well I guess it's good to see them back specially Butch ... wait what the heck? ... where did that come from. "Don't you agree Kaoru?" Momoko asked with a sucker in her mouth. "Huh...I mean yeah..." I exclaimed still in deep thought; I turned my head back looking up at the orange sky thinking of Butch hmm it's kinda weird why do I think he is so attractive but yet I think he is such a asshole but I also kinda find it a bit sexy, oh man stupid teenage hormones.

"Hey, green don't you think Butch is hot" Momoko said with a wild grin while tapping my arm with her elbow. "What? um yeah sure?" I said foolishly without noticing what she actually said I shock my head noticing "Wait what no!" I yelled scowling looking at Momoko; while Miyako was trying to hold back her giggles, "Well he is okay and everything" I exclaimed. "Ha, I knew it" they both said unison with their fingers in my face "What I said he was alright!?" I said shrugging. "Oh stop it Kaoru we see how you sometimes look at Butch" Momoko said still having that wild grin on her face. "Okay I admit it I sometimes do gawk an stare also fantasia about him and even the fact we have some things in common; it still doesn't mean I like him." I said putting my arms around me with a frown.

"I didn't know you fantasia about him" said Miyako with a suspicious and smirk look. "*Sigh* Yes I do" I said with a giant sigh embarrassed and blushed. Then Momoko and Miyako looked at each other with one of those girlish looks, as Momoko was about to say something I turn to notice I was at my house I rushed in my house before it continued I then yelled waving "Cya tomorrow!" I ran upstairs fast as I can in my room; I jumped up and landed on my bed then sighed and closed my eyes, wow that was a close one I began to look around my room I got up and scuffed. Man is it pretty messy up here, whatever clean some other time I started to get ready for bed it was kinda a early but I was a bit tired today, so I then got ready then got in the showers.

**Momoko's P.O.V**

Right after Kaoru ran back inside me and Miyako proceed to walk back to our home's "This isn't the last green" I said shaking my fist back and forth. "Momoko, maybe you shouldn't tease her so much." Miyako said with concern "Why not when has she ever cut us slack besides we're only playing" I exclaimed continuing to walk with Miyako "Soo... they're any boy's you have interest in" Miyako asked with a smile. "Well ... Y-yeah but ... I'm not sure he likes me back anymore." I said in upset tune looking down. "Really, why?" Miyako asked with concern. "Long story ... never about me what about you, still in to that Takaaki guy" I said smirking. "Well not really anymore he's been busy lately doesn't have enough time for me anymore."

"Who's the new boy" I said winking at her, "I don't know Momoko." she said rubbing the back of her neck a bit nervous to till. "Come on Miyako you're my BF" I said tugging on her shirt "Please!" I exclaimed at least ten times. "*Sigh* Fine but only because you're my friend." she said still nervous, I stood there waiting for a answer I wonder who it is. "Well I know you won't be pleased with this but it's Boomer" She said smiling nervously. "WHAT BUT ISN'T HE THE BLUE ROWDYRUFF BOY HE IS THE ENEMY MIYAKO" I exclaimed with a burst of anger, "That little rat throw ear wax at me one time!" I groaned with disgust and shivering just by thinking about it grosses me out. "But you don't understand, sure he is kinda gross but if you look past that part of him he is a really nice guy." she said trying to change my mind how this is a bad idea liking a RowdyRuff. "It's not his fault he has to live with those brothers of his, specially their older brother Butch he such a pervert and don't get me started on Brick-" said Miyako I then interrupt her right before she was about to say something about Brick then said "What do you mean what's wrong with Brick, I think he's the most handsome and nice of the bunch!" I exclaimed I then open my eyes and closed my mouth with my hands covering it.

I can't believe I just said that and where did that come from? Miyako then raised a brow looking like she was confused, I sighed heavily "Miyako, I got something to tell you remember the second last time we encounter the RRB before they left." Miyako then turned curious wondering what I was going to say, wow I never thought I would tell anyone this but I guess Miyako will understand.

_30 Minutes later...(Still Momoko's P.O.V)_

"... and that's the reason why he will never forgive me now." I said with a huge exhale after I was done because I try'd to say it fast as I can and explain it in every little detail. Miyako then gasped and held her hands on her mouth I kept my head down ashamed; maybe I shouldn't have told her that god I'm such a hypocrite. I then fell a hand padding on my shoulder "It's okay Momoko." I turn my head up to look at Miyako, she didn't seem mad or anything I'd thought she would be upset with me; I was confused then ever but I was still happy that she understood "Thanks blue" I said turning my frown upside down.

"Momoko I have a story that's similar's to yours" she said "What!?" I exclaimed really Miyako to I can't believe I hope it's not that bad as mine. "Yes, I'll tell you in home room tomorrow bye." She turned and started to walk towards her house. I waved back silently without saying anything.

Today was quiet different from the previous days oh man I'm kinda getting shaky again maybe because of all this stress; I grabbed a another sucker to calm my nerves down. Ahh much better candy is always the answer it always help me get through the day it's so sweet and beautiful just like Brick wait ... What!? ... ah man I can't get over him, it's not like the other crushes I had before this seems more different maybe he is the right guy for me. But he's a bad guy and I'm a good guy this is forbidden ... or maybe he can become a good guy then every thing would be perfect YES! that would work I should convince him tomorrow then maybe we could be together!

* * *

**_That was fast I made this under two days  
not bad at all. Next one is about Kaoru and Butch so this one  
might take a little longer because this one  
might be longer and  
I'm working on my other Fanfic,  
but I promise I will make it fast as I can  
but yet again you can't rush art but yet again, again  
this isn't really art but again the definition of art could  
be many things._**

**_P.S. Thanks for voting you guys are awesome  
I love ya guys._**


	7. The toughest kid around!

**_Alicia: Hello again I don't really have anything to say  
_but I just finished this and I am Tired so Goodnight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story.**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I'm in homeroom right now sitting right beside Momoko just finishing explaining her my past with Boomer. "*Gasp* Why didn't you tell me before?" Exclaimed Momoko with a big surprised look on her face. "I thought you guys would get mad at me if I told you I were hanging out with Boomer." I said fiddling with my fingers looking down. "It's alright and don't worry I won't tell Kaoru." Momoko said sealing her lips.

"Hey guys, what'd ya talking about" said Kaoru throwing her bag on the ground; then pulling up a chair right beside us. "Oh nothing were just talking about ..." I said with a pause trying to think of something; I turn to Momoko to help me make up a fib. "We're, we're talking about fashion trends!" Said Momoko said turning back to me smiling. I nodded back and saying "Yeah".

"Oh whatever I don't care, go on." She said with her eyes wondering where ever in the class; while cleaning her ears with her finger. We both looked at each other with a giggle, the fact how we tricked Kaoru. The bell rang for classes and I haven't seen the RowdyRuff's around the school at all, you'd think it would be easy to find them.

Well we have History an that's the class their mom teaches maybe they are with her, as I was walking with my friends we turned into Miss Keane class, I look around to see no sign of Boomer. I walk up to Miss Keane and ask "Um Excuse me, Miss Keane." I say in a soft tune voice. Miss Keane then turned around with a smile replying"Yes?".

"Where are your son's?" I asked.

"Well why they are sick my child." She said grabbing some papers; then passing them out to students. before walking away to sit with my friends I reply with a soft voice "Thanks Miss Keane." she then replies with a nod.

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I'm in History class right now sitting right beside Momoko; now where is that Miyako. As I turn my head to see Miyako with a disappointed look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong bud?" I said with my hand behind my head while leaning backwards. "Nothing don't worry, just tired" she said grabbing a seat right beside me. I turn to look at Momoko then we both just shrugged then looked back in the front of the class room waiting for the teacher to teach us. I wonder where was Butch that idiot probably got himself in trouble hehe, that sounds like Butch.

I can't believe I actually kissed that kid, what was I thinking, and he might be bit of a cocky jerk but that's what I kinda like about him, 'cause that's the only time he challenges me, and when he is challenging in whatever he looks so fearless. That's what makes me so attractive to him hes fearless no matter what situation he is in he keeps his calm ... Well most of the time ... It's hard to find someone like that to challenge me like that with out being a chicken.

Everyone in my school is scared to say anything to my face, and I do sometimes see other boys try to impress me by challenging me, but they all just end up failing anyways. Well Butch never wins anyway, but at least he can put up a real fight ;when he does challenge me I find so attractive. I remember the day they gave up well before they came back.

_Flash back (Still in Kaoru's P.O.V)_

Me and my best friends (Momoko and Miyako of course), were going to that festival that was happening beside the park. Then that annoying ring that I missed now went off alerting me and the girls. I then waved my arms sideways nodding my head sideways too "Momoko you don't have to answer that, this is like our day off." She rolled her eyes and ignored me; then opened her compactor to see what was up.

Professor bursted in a panic'd voice "The RowdyRuff Boys are at it again!". I then was sighing still upset that the fact we were about to have the time of our lives at the festival. Well they're not that fun but it was something to do. I turned to my right to see Miyako smiling gracefully.

"How are you always smiling." I exclaimed in a grumpy tone.

"What do you mean Kaoru-chan?" She asked tilting her head still smiling.

"I mean how do you always keep that smile on your face, doesn't this make you a bit upset."

"No not at all, I love saving New Townsville, and you should to because you never know if this all ends, and this will nothing but a mere good memory."

I still remember that statement that Miyako made I always think of that, it's true it's now just a good memory being a PowerPuff Girls it isn't the same anymore. After Miyako saying that we transformed to The PowerPuff Girls Z ,and zoomed as fast as we can following Blossom where ever we're going.

When we got there the first thing I saw was everyone covered with green goo, and The RowdyRuff's on top of the building's. Blossom then commanded Bubbles to go and stop Boomer what ever he was doing in that petting zoo. We went over to Butch and his brother. Then Blossom started to freak out at them yelling but I don't blame her, they are pretty annoying. As I was looking at Butch he was grinning and snickering.

"What so funny!" I exclaimed demanding to know what he was laughing at. He was just standing there snickering and grinning; it got to the point were it started to annoy me.

"Hey I asked you something!" I exclaimed getting more frustrated. Butch then stuck out his tongue and was pulling his eyelid just to get me more angry, and it worked. I started fly towards him. He started to run grinning, as he was running I tackled him off the building, but right before we hit the ground he flip'd me around which lead me falling on my back. Which actually knocked the air out of me.

Soon as Butch got back up he started to taunt me and say "And the crowd goes, *Making cheering noise*, Butch wins!" he started to make a L sign on his forehead laughing. I then gave him a right uppercut to the chin he flew up straight up in the air. I walked towards him lifting him up off his feet holding out my fist. As I picked him up he was still snickering, "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" I yelled irritated still holding him up.

"Nothing, it's just cute when you're angry" He said chuckling.

I turned red after hearing that comment, I then punched him in the gut. As I was getting ready to sucker punch him in the face, He kicked me in the shin . "Hey, quit playing dirty!" I exclaimed holding my shin.

"That's how I play sister." He said grinning with his finger in his nose.

"Dude, that's gross! and sure I'll play your way" I said getting a bit excited pulling out my hammer. But right after I pulled out my hammer out he then nodded his head, and moved his finger right and left.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's make this more interesting no weapons just fists, so we can settle this once in for all!" He said with a grin getting excited as I was.

"Whatever you say" I said putting up my fist. I gotta say it was getting much better and better.

Butch ran towards me and I got ready as he came closer. I gotta admit he did kinda look sexy when he was angry ... Ugh man I gotta stop doing that I'm sounding like Momoko. Anyways right before Butch threw a punch I moved to the side to counter attack him, I punched him in the gut to knock the air out of him. He then clutched his stomach from pain, while he was his clutching I get ready to kick him put while my leg was in the air. He grabbed my leg and flipped me on the ground. This was going on for awhile, we were so beat up that our cloths were ripped up, and we had bruise's.

This the part I wish I didn't remember or wish'd never happened. As he jumped on me making sure he had me pinned down, he used his left hand to hold me down; which was touching my boob where no one should be touching. He was surprise as I was to, but I was still angry so I uppercut'd him again into tree, which he started to fall off branch to branch.

I went walking up to him, while he was still on the ground in groaning pain. "Are you done yet?" I asked.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't ya" he said chuckling with a smirk. He was trying to get up but would fail and fall back down, but he was still laughing.

I rolled my eyes "Are you okay?" I asked bringing out a hand to see if he needed help.

He reached and grabbed my hand than pulled me closer; then pressed hit foot on my stomach than flip'd me over him. Like a "stomach throw" the back of my body hit the same tree that Butch hit. I was upside down leaning on the tree, wondering what the heck just happened that little rascal just tricked me. Butch was laughing his head off at me. I dashed to him to kick him in the face as I was in the air he grabbed my legs then started to spin me around, and than threw me on the same tree again. I started to get sick of that tree. So I ripped it off from the ground and crushed Butch with it.

He was dazed for a split second but then snapped out of it. He was nailed into the ground, it went up to his shoulder. "Hey, babe can you help me?" he said struggling to get out.

"Okay first don't call me that ever again and second when well you ever give up. I exclaimed yelling in his face.

He started to laugh again gosh I hate that laugh it drives me crazy, I should of kicked him in the face while I had the chance. "I'm sorry darling it's just sexy when your so mad." he said with a smirk.

"Quiet teasing Butch" I exclaimed with my cheeks getting red and crossing my arms.

"Teasing? Well maybe a little but it's all true what I'm saying" he said winking.

after he said that I looked away I didn't want to look at him anymore. I was thinking of plan to get this guy to submit. I was trying to think of a plan what would Blossom do? On that moment I thought of a brilliant plan I thought would work but back fired on me, I was so convinced I thought it would work 'cause it did before.

"Hey, Butch." I said turning around with a seductive tune.

"Y-yeah?" He said with a brow up.

"Do you have crush on me?" I said getting closer to Butch.

Uggh I hated doing that I sounded like a girly girl, the things I do just to get this guy to stop.

"Wha-what!?" He said getting uncomfortable.

"I mean do you like me" I said picking him up from the ground holding him up by the arms.

"Are you okay Buttercup?" He said nervously"

"..." I didn't say anything I just stood there waiting for answer still trying to look flirty.

"Okay, okay, I do" He said blushing.

"Well you know what that means WAIT WHAT!?" I said surprised. I was really surprised that he liked me it was weird I started have this fuzzy feelings.

"Really you do?" I asked still holding him up.

"That's right babe" He said with his cocky tune.

How does he seriously do that one second he is embarrassed and the other he is back to his cocky self.

"Why were you going to kiss me?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes I-I mean no" I said dropping him down.

"Well why don't you?" He asked standing up.

"Because why would I" I said

"Maybe because you like me and your chicken to" He said acting like a chicken and chuckling.

"I never said I liked you, and I'm not a chicken" I exclaimed with a tick mark on my head trying to keep my cool, I hated when someone thinks I'm a chicken it pissed me off.

_Butch's P.O.V (He is thinking about it too)_

"Well then kiss me then" I said pointing at my lips. I think I can make this chick chicken out is what I thought, and I knew she hates it when I call her a chicken. If I got her to chicken out I can laugh at her of how much of a chicken she is.

"Fine" Buttercup said sighing.

"Okay lay it on me then" I said normally grinning, because I knew she couldn't do it, or what if she can't resist my sexyness. Oh man I hope she chickens out; I'll die from cooties I thought in my head.

As her lips were getting closer I got my lips ready, you know to make it look like I was serious. I didn't want to look so I closed my eyes. I wonder if she would actually kissed me when I think of that I get this weird funny feelings apart me says yes and the other no. But while I was closing my eyes I started to fell something soft on my lips it felt nice so nice I just can't explain or describe it.

But when I opened my eyes all I saw was buttercup close to my face to close for a girl near my face, but I saw her beautiful green eyes.I was so stunned and shocked that I was frozen like statue I was pale as a ghost. For some reason that I don't even know why yet still after she was done kissing me she punched me across the face.

"Don't you ever speak of this again!" She said pointing at me with a venom look while blushing.

I was to speechless to say anything, I didn't even say anything for months not even to my brothers I was to scarred. I never told my brothers what happen that day, and they didn't ask which was good. I noticed it was raining, so I walked around the park looking like I saw a ghost. Till I notice my brothers were under a tree, Brick was hugging Boomer and it kinda look liked he was crying. looking like they both got the liven crap beaten out of them.

All I remember Brick saying that day was "Boys, were leaving." he said with shadows covering his eyes.

"Home?" Boomer asked while still crying.

"Out of here!" Exclaimed Brick.

"But why?" Boomer asked.

"Look at yourself your bleeding and crying you wanna know why because of that Blue Powerpuff, and look at poor Butch right here whatever they did to him I don't even wanna know what but it probably horrible!" Brick Exclaimed yelled.

"She has a name it's Bubbles" He said in a quite voice.

"Whatever, and they call them self hero's we only prank'd them because they were getting on our nervous doesn't mean they have to torture us. I swear we will get our revenge I guarantee it.

Me and Boomer knew that he was serious. After gaining enough strength and waiting till the rain stop, we sneaked into a truck that was filled with hay in the back. I had no idea where we were going and I was still speechless so I just followed whatever he did. We all fell asleep in there over night, till Boomer woke me up and told me to jump and roll.

Then there we were at the jail that monkey went to. First I had no Idea what we were doing here but what Brick just wanted something from the monkey, and it was blueprints for a machine. A machine that would make us strong like the PGGZ. We stayed in a place where the monkey said to go to, it was house up the hills. He said it was a place where he stayed when ever he needed a break.

It was nice staying up their all we did there was either build the machine or relax, like go to the lake but Boomer and Brick would only swim but Brick could only go up to his hips since he had broken arm. We made the cast out of sticks. Then me I would sit and watch then think about the day I lost and kissed Buttercup.


	8. Sick day's

_**Kobe: Ha I just made this one today  
****not bad right? Okay anyways this is the eight chapter, and this  
chapter will be a short one just saying; this chapter will  
only be about the rowdyruff at home.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ series or anything about them.**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I'm at home right now in my room playing video games like usual. My brother's are sick in there bed sleeping, I did fell sick earlier this morning I had this huge headache and pain every where in my body. When Miss Keane checked up on us to wake up, and said we could stay for the day since we were, she made us oatmeal and gave us orange juice in bed; which was awesome by the way. But now I fell way more better actually more better than ever in my life. now I'm playing video games in my room waiting for my brothers to wake up.

Oh yeah just to sum up the story I was just telling we finished the machine and it didn't work. Soon after we were done testing the machine it exploded. We were alright but then the police came to investigate and found us then took us to child foster. Then a pretty lady came in named Miss Keane then adopt us. Now here we are.

As I was still playing games I started to fell weird on my bottom part actually come to think of it I can't fell anything.

I turned my head down to find myself flying, I dropped my controller from being so amazed. I can fly! Like the PPGZ, I checked if I had other powers, I grabbed all my weights which I hardly used anyways which were 500 pounds, and I could pick all that up easily just with one hand. I wonder what else I should lift up something that's heavy. I walked outside to find something big and heavy, I look to see the neighbors truck. With a giant smirk on my face I flew up to it. Then picked it up without a sweat.

I can't wait for my little brothers to wake up to see this. I could rub it in their baby face's or would if they wake up with powers too. That would be three times better. We could beat the PPGZ, and I could prove butterbutt that I am stronger than she is. So I guess we didn't make that stupid machine for nothing.

A random football dropped right beside my foot as I was standing and thinking in the yard. I seen two grown men waving trying to get me attention "Hey, little dude do you mind passing the ball back" A man asked with shaggy blond hair that covered his eyes. Oh I'm guessing he's our other next neighbor. I grabbed the ball and there high in the sky past the clouds. Both of the men including my neighbor were both shocked and looked up in the sky.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." I said grinning while walking away.

Maybe I should wake up Brick and Boomer now to tell them news now. I flew as fast I can in the room I started to yell in loud voice saying "HEY LOSER'S WAKE UP!" The Both got up from there bed and started to wipe their eyes since they were still a bit sleepy. Boomer was the first to notice "Butch is that you?" Boomer asked while scratching his head.

"Of course it is" I said with a sweat drop on my head.

"How are you flying and what's up with the new hair" Brick said surprised.

"What do you mean new hair?" I went in the bathroom to check to see what he was talking about. Holy crap my hair is different my hair was spiked up perfectly and it looked cool.

"Hey guys get in here" I yelled

They both rushed in the bathroom running while still wearing their PJ's.

"For gods sake's guys at least try fly if ya can." I said face palming.

"Oh yeah" They both said in unison grinning at each other.

Boomer was flying but was upside down trying to get back up, and Brick flew straight up in the ceiling hitting his head first.

"I'm surrounded by Idiots" I said with sweat dropped holding my head.

"Shut up Butch this is our first time" Brick said trying to get his head out of the ceiling.

"Yeah man cut us some slack" Boomer said doing back flips in the air.

"Well you guys get over here already; don't you notice anything different" I exclaimed pulling them both in front of the mirror.

"We got longer hair?" Boomer said looking at the mirror

"No you idiot!" I exclaimed hitting Boomer's head.

"Hey don't hit me!" Boomer exclaimed getting angry, while his eyes were getting red.

"Or else what" I said grinning.

"I'll... I'll-?" Boomer said with laser shooting out of his eyes.

It went over my head the laser which slightly burned my hair; it burned through the bathroom wall. He snapped out shortly after. While I was on the ground ducking praying that I wouldn't be burned to death. I got up seeing Brick still looking at himself in the mirror.

"You're right we look older and we have longer hair to." Brick said touching his face.

"Yeah we look like were six-teen!" Boomer said rubbing his eyes with a surprised expression on his face.

Come to think of it we do look like were six-teen because we look way taller than before and we all have average muscler body; not like those macho men thou just really normal looking muscle. Boomer and Brick have longer hair then before. Evan our voices changed a bit it sounded more deeper than usual; We all got out of the bathroom to switch out of our pajamas to out regular cloths. Now our cloths collar only goes up to our neck it use to cover up parts of our chin and mouth.

"Man this is so cool, I guess your plan worked after all!" Boomer said floating while relaxing with his hand behind his head.

"I know, I know, but you guys knows what this means right" He said smirking.

Me and Boomer started nodding with evil grins.

"But before we destroy them ... We first have to train and we got all day to get use of these." Brick said flying outside the window, we both followed him and we started to train in a field far from new townsville.

"Okay, Boys before we start training we got to know all powers we have alright?" Brick said landing on top of a bolder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I just can't wait to kick Butterbutts ass!" I exclaimed crushing the bolder that Brick was on by a single punch.

* * *

_**Alicia: Alright this chapter is over now, I am very sorry if this one had  
any mistakes I just kinda just wrote it on the spot without reading it again,  
manly why I didn't check for any mistakes it because I was lazy.**_

_**P.S. The next chapter will be a showdown between the RowdyRuff's and PowerPuff's**_


	9. Sweet Revenge

**_Hello sorry it took so long again... I'll try make the  
_next chapter sooner.  
So please and Enjoy!**

**I don't not own anything but the story.**

**Momoko P.O.V**

School was over and we rushed outside to the hill outside of townsville me, Kaoru, Miyako, because we got a note from the RowdyRuff Boy's. "Wait why are we running again?" Kaoru asked while stopping us.

"Because The RowdyRuff's said they had big news to tell us" I said from exhaustion.

"What if they're planning a ambush or something evil." Kaoru said.

"I doubt it I think they're going to give up for a truce and join us" Miyako said being her positive self.

"Yeah, I agree with Miyako" I said nodding

"Truce? Pfft I doubt that but yet again they probably are sick of getting their ass kicked." Karou said grinning.

We proceed to continue running towards the hills to meet the RowdyRuff boys.

"Wait!?" Karou shouted.

"What is it now!" I exclaimed getting irritated, I stopped turning around to listen what Karou want's.

"Why can't we just fly there?" Karou said.

Me and Bubbles immediately had sweat drop's on our heads from being a bit embarrassed.

**Brick's P.O.V.****  
**

"Alright boy's they should be here soon" said me, we were here all day practicing. Well "Practicing" as in breaking and blowing stuff up, you know just to get the hang of these powers, and for fun. From the look's of it anyways, all you could see from my point of view are broken bits of rocks that use to be bigger then it was; also trees that are either broken or split in half from using our strength and heat vision.

Boomer was having a nap in the air, and Butch was fixing his new hair.

"Exactly why are you fixing your hair now, when the powerpuff girl's are on their way?" I said.

"My; my; my poor little brother..." He said getting closer while combing his hair up.

"What? Where'd you get dat?" I said pointing at it, while getting confused as he talked.

"I have to look good bro, Why are you so nervous?" He said with a smile with his arm around my shoulders.

I kept silent I didn't wanna tell him that I was nervous. I'm nervous because what if they still beat us? No... Impossible... We're much stronger then they are anyways. Well at least I hope anyways, 'cause how many times we were close to beating them but would always would fail.

"Hey, Brick what're we doing after this anyways?" Butch said shaking me back to reality.

"I never thought of that" I said without thought.

"Well you better think of the something soon or after, 'cause I see them getting closer." Butch said flying to Boomer to wake him up.

As soon I looked up I saw their streaking coming towards us.

Boomer and Butch went between me waiting for them too; the girl's then land softly in front of us at least two foot's away from us. As they were inspecting us, one of them asked us a question.

"You guys seem very different from the last time we saw you?" asked Bubbles while analyzing Boomer.

"So I see you guys have already notice?" Butch said with smirk.

"New haircuts?" Blossom said snickering with her friends.

"Ohhh, so scary" Buttercup said mocking us, and while laughing with her friends.

"NO, idiots?" I yelled trying to get their attention so they would stop laughing at us. I looked at both of my brothers quickly to see Boomer smiling while playing with his hair.

"What are you still smiling about?" I asked still mad.

"Did you hear they said we look scary bro" He said smiling gracefully.

"Dumbass, they're insulting us!" I exclaimed slapping him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Butch tell him to stop!" He yelped while covering his head.

"Why should I?" Butch said annoyed.

"HEY!" Blossom yelled getting our attention before we got carry'd away, We all turned to Blossom.

"What do you guys want, why are we here?" Questioned Blossomed.

"That's right..." I said grinning widely while my brother's grinned with me.

"We wanna fight!" Me and my brothers yelled in unison, while posing, few seconds after that they all burst in laughter again.

"What's so funny?!" I asked getting frustrated, wow it'd be only a minute and they're already getting on my nerve's.

"What make's you think they you can beat us, like really?" said the Blossom.

"Yeah, we've beaten you in every battle we had" Buttercup said in cocky tone.

"That's not true we beat you the first time we ever fought!" Butch yelled.

"Yeah, but you ran away." Bubbles stated.

"Yeah... but... Whatever! We are the new improved RowdyRuff boy's!" I said striking a pose with my brother's following along.

"Our new name will be... The RowdyRuff Boy's Z! And we're the Rowdyruff Boys Z, and we wanna fight!" I said smirking.

"Really?" Buttercup said.

"Shut up and fight!" Butch said in a fighting pose.

"Yeah, you girls are gonna eat your words, spit 'em out, then eat 'em again!" Boomer said insulting them.

"That doesn't even make sense?" Blossom said raising her eyebrow.

"I know you are but what am I?" Boomer said sticking his tongue out.

"Enough talk let's fight" I said rushing towards Blossom.

We then all started to fight again, here we go again. Soon as I reached up to Blossom I punched her in the stomach taking all the air out of her, I hear her trying to gasp for air. Blossom then start's backing away from me, I walk towards her grabbing her neck with one hand lifting her up. "Pay backs a bitch isn't it Babe" I said while chuckling; I started to see tear's form in her eye's, right before she said anything I hushed her and started to fly up. "The table's have turned around Blossom, you're nothing compared to our power." I still was chuckling, she try'd to get out of my grasp by kicking me but it would it was no use.

"Now Blossom say it that I'm monster, or I'll break you down to the ground so hard that I'll break you." She nodded sideways with tears still streaming down her cheeks. I started to get irritated and impatient, I started to yell "Say it, say it, SAY IT!" getting more louder and more demonic.

"Okay, Your're a monster!" Blossom exclaimed trying to breath while my hands were still in her neck.

"That's my babe" I said Pulling her closer to me while wimping her tears, I then quickly rushed down towards the hard ground throwing her in the ground with my hand still on her neck; as soon as she hit the ground she was knocked out cold. "Sleep tight Blossom..."

**Boomer's P.O.V**

When the fight started I knew I had to show no mercy, just like what my brother's said. I rushed to Bubbles and tackled her, we went through at least three trees; before stopping by landing on a rock. Bubbles then try'd her hardest to stand up correctly. "Done already Miyako-Chan?" I said smirking.

"Boomer, you don't have to do this, what happen to the Boomer I knew?" She said leaning on the rock.

"I'm not as dumb as I look, I ain't going to fall for that." I said walking up to her getting closer.

"Boomer, just tell me what it is, I'm sorry..." She said dropping back down with tears form down her cheeks.

"I'm a monster, Miyako-Chan, this is the real me." I said crouching down to Bubbles, I started to pet her hair for one last time.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, I never wanted to be this way but you're in my way..." I said holding back my tears while getting up.

"Now. Go. To. Sleep..." I said in soft tone, I then lift up my and stomped Bubbles chest, and enough force to knock her out, and push her into the rock.

"...My Love" I said still trying to hold my tears back while walking away.

**Butch's P.O.V**

This is finally it, I finally get to have my sweet revenge. As I reached up to Buttercup, she throw's as many punches fast punches can, their was no point anyway I would just dodge them anyway's. The last two punch's she gave I caught them with my hands, at this point she was sweating, and oh boy did she look tired already.

I kicked her in the stomach winding her, she was bend over clutching her stomach with the look of agony on her face. I lift up her head so I could get a better shot, she went flying soon as I clubbed her in the face. I was smirking as I was walking to her, She got up slowly while trying to hold her self up.

"Are you done yet babe?" I said in a cocky tone.

She only replied with a nod while still trying to catch her breath,"You've gotten a lot stronger then last time, and taller also a new haircut." She said chuckling.

"I see you notice, well before we get off track, you have any question before I destroy you?" I said checking my nail's for fun.

"Yeah, before I kill you, which shoe do you want me to kick you in the ass." She said with a smirk

"Heh-heh, heh-heh, this is gonna be fun Butter-butt!" I said cracking my knuckles, while walking to her.

When I was close enough she brought out her hammer then try'd to squish me, but to prove her wrong I grabbed the hammer stopping to from hitting me. When I looked back at Butter-butt her face was in shock. I threw the hammer away, and uppercut'd her chin, as she was in the air I flew up to smash her back down; and did she land pretty hard.

I walk up to see her unconscious body pressed into the ground, I started to chuckle while walking I saw both of my little bro's. "That was quick!" I said grinning.

"No kidding haha!" Boomer said with a smile.

"We finally did it boy's this call's for a celebration!" Brick said cheering.

"Yeah! How we going to celebrate?" I said.

"Let's paint on some building's in the town." Boomer said while flying up.

"Yeah, then what ?" I said waiting for something else to hear.

"Umm... then.. We'll beat up all those old bad guys that said we weren't monsters!" I said in evil tone and smile.

"Yeah!" I and Boomer said in a unison.

_Few hour's later_

We went back home laughing loud, still didn't wake up Miss Keane, I guess she had a hard time again today. "Ha remember when we made half of the gang green gang cry." Boomer said laughing.

"Yeah, or remember when we thrashed up fuzzy's "house 'n' land" and made him watch." I said laughing jumping on the bed's.

"What about you Brick what was your favorite moment?" I asked Brick trying to keep a hold of my self from laughing so I can listen.

"Stealing sedusa's stuff and burning them with our heat vision." He said laying on his bed.

"Or actually on second thought I think beating up those sissies PowerPuff Girl's was awesome."

"Yeah that was so awesome! What about you Booma!" I said in cheerful tone

"huh oh, yeah." said Boomer in a strange voice it sounded like he was a bit upset or something... Oh well maybe he's tired, actually I'm kinda getting tired too now well might as well put on my earphones, and fall asleep listening to music.


End file.
